


Lucky 13

by Cornflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Development, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, all the pairings are, the verkwan is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen's tour had brought the members to a country unknown to them. Their hotel has no doors and no windows that lead outside. The only advice they’ve received so far is through a hidden intercom. The voice had told them “Nothing is an illusion. Find a way out if you want to live."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky 13

The members were supposed to have arrived at the airport in the morning, but looking outside it seemed to be nightfall. The windows were pitch-black, the only light coming from the waning moon in the distance. They had their last concert in Singapore the day prior and a suspiciously long flight had brought them to an unknown destination.

“This isn’t Korea.” Jihoon stated rather than asked the when they stepped off the plane with no fans waiting for them. Of course that wasn’t the only reason that made him think so. Their staff were nowhere in sight, and had been replaced by a group of foreign people dressed in matching uniforms. 

“We come from the hotel you’ll be staying at. Your staff have requested we accompany you there.” Joshua translated for the rest of the members. Seungcheol called them out,

“We’re supposed to be going home today. Our last concert was yesterday.” One of the women smiled,

“I guess your manager didn’t tell you about the surprise then.” The member’s faces lifted at her reply. Soonyoung and Seokmin nudged each other with tired excitement, while Seungkwan sighed in relief,

“So we are getting a vacation after all! It’s about time. We’ve worked our asses off all year.” While what Seungkwan said was true, Hansol and Jihoon didn’t seem convinced. Jihoon’s concern was based on logic, while Hansol could only describe it as a hunch.

 

They took roll-call before piling onto the bus. Most of the members sat in twos despite the fact the bus was big enough to have seats of their own. The exception was Jeonghan, who stretched out across the seat with his arms resting on either side of him,

“Do you think our staff are waiting for us at the hotel? I’ve still got my extensions in and it would be a hassle to get them out myself.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before, when you were too lazy to sit up long enough to let the stylist remove it after the concert.” Joshua lightly chided. The other members seemed to be tired but at the same time giddy, not knowing where the night would take them.

“As much as I’d love a vacation, this isn’t adding up. Weren’t we scheduled to be on M-countdown tomorrow?” Seungcheol said, eyebrows furrowed. Jihoon had obviously thought of this already, but apparently some of the other members hadn’t.

“Maybe the staff lied about that too.” Mingyu offered. Minghao clicked his tongue, 

“Are you an idiot? We all saw the official schedule on their website. We’re definitely scheduled to perform there tomorrow.”

“Well that makes it all the more realistic then!” Mingyu barked. Jeonghan rolled his his eyes. He was not dealing with their shit this late at night.

“But if we’re here to stay that must mean we won’t be on M-Countdown tomorrow. The only logic I can think of for being here is we are filming another reality show.” Said Joshua, looking to Jihoon for confirmation.

“Does that mean we’re being filmed right now?” Jeonghan stressed as he fixed his hair accordingly. Soonyoung waved for their attention,

 “This is one of those hidden camera pranks isn’t it!” The members felt relieved at the realization. Phrases like “It must be,” and “They got us good!” were repeated amongst themselves. That was until Soonyoung noticed the loud voice missing from the wave of conversation. His face grew grave,

“Seokmin’s missing.” The bus went silent. Mingyu scoffed hesitantly,

“Oh stop trying to scare us. He’s probably just in the bathroom.” He motioned to Wonwoo to go check.

“Of course. Make the guy recovering from health complications do all the work.”

“That was two months ago!” After some convincing Wonwoo reluctantly got up and made his way to the back of the bus (but not before harmlessly glaring at Mingyu to add emphasis to his discomfort). The bathroom was dark and the door partially open. Wonwoo knocked anyway,

“You in there buddy?” When there was no answer he flicked on the light. If he didn’t feel uneasy before he sure did now. He turned to the  members,

“He’s not there.” Wonwoo concluded.

“Shit! We must have left him at the airport.” Seungcheol cursed, running a hand through his unwashed hair.

 

Hansol wished that was the case. He distinctly remembered Seokmin being there when they took role-call. The silence among the members made it clear that most of them were thinking the same thing.

 

Seungkwan was convinced they must be in the midst of filming a reality show. He spent a majority of his spare time watching celebrity prank shows and everything so far fit the plot perfectly. Seokmin going missing was just part of the hoax. Besides, what other reason did they have for being in this kind of situation?

 

Once the bus reached its destination, the boys followed the staff into the hotel. What other options did they have? They could hardly see a thing with how dark it was. They received four room keys – two for each suite they would be staying in. One of the hotel staff, a rather lanky man, accompanied them in the elevator to the top floor. The two rooms were rather big, which was a must because 6 to 7 members would be staying in each room. They noticed there was also a door that connected the two rooms, so they could move between the suites as they pleased. The rooms were actually very authentically pleasing. The king-sized beds were a plus as well. Unfortunately, something felt off in a way none of the members could ignore.

 

“That’s weird. There’s no wifi.” Jun voiced as he fiddled with his phone. 

“That’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure the front desk has a password for it.” Soonyoung reassured.

“That's not what I meant. There's no wifi _period_.” 

Joshua who was also on his phone held it above his head before replying,

“There’s no service either.”

“This is a nightmare! Now how am I supposed to go on twitter.” Seungkwan complained before belly flopping onto one of the beds dramatically. Hansol occupied the space beside him, reading quietly. When none of the other members voiced their sympathies, Hansol put his book down,

“Want me to call the front desk for you?” His words made Seungkwan smile,

“Aw, this is why you’re my favorite Hansol _-ie_.” He wiped away fake tears before moving closer to the younger boy beside him.

He used the landline to call the front desk, and there was an answer after 3 rings. Strangely there was no reply on the other end.

“Hi, uh sorry for calling so late. It’s just that we’re on the top floor and there doesn’t seem to be any wifi.” Hansol voiced in English. Again there was no reply. When he asked if anyone was there, they hung up abruptly. He told Seungkwan what had happened who in turn reassured him,

“You gave it a shot. I’ll be able to survive one night without connection.” The other members thought Seungkwan might as well just tell Hansol he could survive hell as long as he was there with him. Their feelings for each other were obvious since before they debuted. If you looked up “skinny love” in the dictionary, they would be the first example.

 

The members were in the middle of deciding who they would be rooming with when Jihoon realized what had been bothering him,

“There are no windows.”

“What?” Seungcheol must have heard wrong.

“There are no windows in this room.” Jihoon repeated. The older boy laughed,

“What are you talking about. The windows are behind these curtains, see.” Seungcheol motioned to the curtains behind him, pulling them back to reveal a bare wall. His breath hitched, “Well, there’s definitely a balcony in the next room.”

There was desperation in Seungcheol’s voice. He paced to the next room, throwing open the large drapes. Behind them was a large door frame with nothing but bare wall behind it. It was as if the opening had been filled in with solid concrete which could be seen behind the chipped paint. The air grew cold.

“What the fu –” He was interrupted by an abrupt announcement over the hotel intercom,

 

_“You must be confused. Let me take this time to shed some light on your situation. Nothing is an illusion. Find a way out if you want to live.”_

“Was it just me or was that announcement in Korean.” Wonwoo whispered lowly. Jihoon concluded that there were two possibilities. Either the announcement was meant solely for them, or there were other people staying in this hotel who spoke Korean. The only problem was, Joshua could’ve sworn the announcement had been in English, while Jun and Minghao were convinced the man had spoken Mandarin. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Chan got up to get it, and Seungkwan raced to beat him there. He peeked through the peephole, then grabbed Chan’s hand so hard it left a mark. Seungkwan could feel the blood pounding in his head as his breathing became short and erratic.

“Wha–.” He forced a hand over Chan’s mouth before he could finish. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. Soonyoung noticed his distress,

“What’s wrong?” He called out. He had never seen Seungkwan look so frightened.

“The man behind the door – he’s holding a _chainsaw_.” He whimpered. The silence in the room grew deathly. Soonyoung and Jihoon bolted towards the door. Just as Seungkwan described, the man behind the door had a chainsaw in one arm. He wore a blood-red mask that concealed his hair and face. Scared out of their minds, most of members could barely process their thoughts. Luckily, Minghao took the little time they had to think,

“The guy may be holding a chainsaw, but is it turned on?” Minghao asked slowly. They listened through the door.

“No, it’s not.” Chan answered nervously.

“Not yet it’s not, but we’ve got to work fast.” Jihoon murmured. He whispered his plan to Soonyoung who was kneeling beside him. As expected, the older boy scrambled to gather the rest of the members so they could take action.

 

Jihoon had noticed earlier upon entering the hotel room, the door had been a hassle to hold open. In other words, it was heavy as fuck. If they successfully unhinged it, it would crush the man on the other side. In the mean time, the members could escape through the door in the other room as they were both connected. Of course his plan required someone handy, which is why he motioned for Mingyu to crouch down beside him. While the two carefully removed the pins from the hinges, Seungcheol stood positioned against the door, ready the throw it against the man standing behind it. There was another knock on the door, louder this time.

“Who is it?” Jihoon questioned loudly, trying to drown out the soft sound of creaking hinges. The other members huddled around the door in the other room, ready to bolt once they were given the chance.

“I’m here because you called the front desk.” A gruff voice said on the other side. Jihoon noted that calling the front desk was no longer a safe option. The door knob shook violently, the man growing obviously impatient. With the last hinge undone, Jihoon undid the latch and unlocked the door hastily. Seungcheol rammed against the door using all his body weight, which sent it toppling against the man behind it. On Jihoon’s mark, Soonyoung was pushing the members out the other door. While the others made a run for it, Seungcheol took the opportunity to smash his foot against the chainsaw on the way out. It was too heavy to take with them, and he didn’t want that masked creep in their way again.

 Pained groans could be heard from the man under the heavy door as Jihoon stepped up and over it, racing in the direction of the other members. When Mingyu least expected it, a meaty hand grasped his wrist and the piercing screech of the chainsaw cut off the sound of his wails. Fortunately, Seungcheol had dealt enough damage to its engine that the teeth of the saw no longer moved. Despite the masked man’s limited movement, he managed to hold tightly onto Mingyu’s wrist and _twisted_.

“ _Fuck!”_ Pain shot through him with a terrible intensity. While he couldn’t hear over the sound of the chainsaw’s engine, Mingyu could feel the crack of bone.

Minghao rushed back to his side, and with a kick to the strangers face, they were freely running towards the end of the hallway. The boys were desperately trying to pry open the elevator. According to the sign it was out of order, which was strange since they used the same one to get up here.

 

In the midst of all the commotion, the two boys sat against the wall in the corner. Minghao examined Mingyu’s injury,

“It’s broken.”

“Feels like it.” Mingyu croaked. He ground his teeth as Minghao wrapped the bandana he was wearing securely around his wrist, tying the finishing knot between his thumb and forefinger.

“It isn’t much, but it will do.” There was an edge in Minghao’s voice that Mingyu hadn’t heard from him before. This probably wasn’t the right time for Mingyu to strike up a conversation, but all the frightened faces along with the sharp pain in his wrist were making him feel nauseous. Besides, Minghao was the only person who seemed to have enough composure to put up with him,

“I’m kind of surprised you can keep your cool at a time like this.” He breathed. Minghao stared at him darkly, 

“If you’re suggesting I’m not aware of the danger we’re in, trust me, I am.” Why did their language barrier have to cause problems at a time like this?

“No, of course not! It’s just that most of us were barely able to function back there –  our lives were on the line and it was scary. While Jihoon’s plan got us out of there, I think your composure really set an example for everyone else. Your judgement kept the situation from leading to chaos.” Mingyu hoped he hadn’t rambled. Apparently Minghao didn’t mind because he was smiling. Not the way he did on stage, mouth stretched and eyes wide, but his lips were quirked upwards, expression calm. 

“My friends don’t call me Thughao back home for nothing.”

Mingyu almost choked, “Wait. Are you serious?”

“Of course not.” Minghao scoffed.

  

Meanwhile, the other members were having a crisis:

“Are you sure?” Jihoon asked gravely.

“I swear to fucking god, there is a tiger in that elevator.” Soonyoung gasped. He was ready to get on his knees and beg them not to pry the doors open once more.

“I was skeptical at first, but that announcement over the intercom wasn’t kidding.” Wonwoo breathed.

“That freak with the chainsaw tried to rip Mingyu’s arm off. We need to assume that none of us are safe until we find a way out of here.” Seungcheol concluded.

Jihoon clicked his tongue in distaste. Their only option now was to take the stairs, and who knows what could be on the series of floors below them. He gestured for the other members to follow him down the staircase across from the elevator. When they reached the next floor, they noticed the way it branched off into seperate hallways going by the doors on either side of them.

“How many floors are there again?” Wonwoo asked.

“36.” Joshua answered.

“Fuck.”

“We need to find an elevator that’s in operation, and more importantly safe. With the structure of this hotel, it looks like there is an elevator on either side of each floor.” Seungcheol motioned to the doors on either side of them, “which is why we need to split up.” Seungkwan groaned in distaste,

“I’ve watched enough horror movies to know that’s a bad idea.” He turned to Jihoon for back-up, 

“I would agree with you, but thirteen’s a crowd.” Was his reply. Seungkwan’s hunch had been correct – his hyung’s were out to get him.

“Choose the teams then, leader.” Seungkwan said bitterly. Seungcheol nodded,

“Jihoon, you’re in charge the group I’m not in.” 

“Obviously,” said man replied. They ignored Soonyoung’s objection behind them.

 

“Why are we playing games at a time like this!” Mingyu cried, finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs with Minghao following behind him.

“If you had gotten here earlier, you would know that we’re splitting up.” Chan replied.

"That's stupid," Minghao voiced bluntly. Seungkwan raised his arms,

"That's what I said!" 

 

“Jeonghan you’re with me,” said Seungcheol, ignoring the members mutiny.

“Damn right I am,” was his reply. Jihoon took in his options,

“I call Soonyoung – as long as he promises to shut up long enough to let me think.”

“Aye aye captain.” Soonyoung smiled nervously, still on edge from what had happened upstairs. They all were.

 

In the end, the groups were split as so: Seungcheol would go with Jeonghan, Jun, Seungkwan, Dino, and Minghao. Jihoon would go with Soonyoung, Joshua, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol.

 

Seungcheol put a hand on Hansol’s shoulder,

“Are you going to be alright without me son?” He asked in his concerned dad voice.

“For fucks sake,” Jihoon said under his breath. He held open the door on the right, gesturing for the members in his group to get a move on.

 

“Hansol!” Seungkwan cried. He felt a pang in his heart watching him leave. When the boy turned to look at him, he knew he had to say something,

“Stay gold Hansol.” It was a quote from the only English book he had ever read. Hansol had lent it to him in their early teens and was kind enough to translate for him. It might sound cheesy, but he’s had that line up his sleeve for a while now. With everything that had happened already tonight, Seungkwan wasn’t sure if he’d get another chance to use it. Hansol smiled,

 

“You’ve always had the best timing Seungkwan.” His friend was really something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A multi-chapter fic that I actually planned out beforehand. I usually dig my own grave by writing and publishing a first chapter without thinking a second ahead.
> 
> I was originally going to make this legitimately scary, but I'm so used to writing rom-com this was the end result.
> 
> To note: If you didn’t know, the line Seungkwan quoted is a famous quote from The Outsiders: “Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold.” In the book it was a way of saying goodbye and means, stay a good guy – continue being innocent/pure. (It might just be a coincidence but Johnny said this, which reminded me of SEVENTEEN's FRIEND JOHN. Lol. Please ignore this.)
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure if Jun and Minghao speak Cantonese or Mandarin. I'm pretty sure Jun speaks both.
> 
> Positive comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
